


Crying Wolf

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, de-aged!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a tricksy son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: 
> 
> Anonymous said: Kid!fic - Peter gets turned into a 6 yr old. He's super adorbs. Still manipulative as fuck. But soooo adorable

"What happened?  Where is he? What’s going on?" Stiles asks, bursting through Scott’s front door without knocking— who even knocks anymore— looking harried and panicked, flush from his rush over. 

Peter grins triumphantly from the couch, trying to climb over the back of it, and only stopping with Scott catches him by the scruff of the neck.  ”What do you mean, dude?” 

"The text? The— The texty text that I got on my phone about an emergency?" Stiles fumbles, pulling out his phone like evidence.  "Is there not an emergency?" 

"No, dude.  Just watching Hiccup and Toothless kick some ass."  Scott grins lopsidedly at him.  

Stiles’ eyes narrow on where Peter is making grabby hands.  ”I won’t fall for your trickery again.  It’s my break time, Peter.” 

"But  _Stiles_ —” Peter whines, eyes watering and Stiles winces. 

"Why  _me,_  you little mongrel?” Stiles asks on a sigh, moving over to the couch and sitting down so that Peter could crawl into his lap and hold him close.  

"You’re my favorite toy to play with," Peter smiles, and it’s so genuine it’s scary.  

Stiles just sighs, patting his head. “Yeah, okay.  Watch the movie.” 

"Derek will be here in the morning, dude." Scott says.  "Then no more babysitting." 

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles nods.  "Press play already." 

Peter just grins, settling comfortably.


End file.
